SOMBRAS DEL PASADO
by SENAEE
Summary: Porque su destino era estar juntos, buscándose inclusive en el infravalorando. (tercera u ultima parte d ela trilogia de seikano Encuentros fortuitos y Afecto) M/M M/F


**Familia**

_Porque eres mi hermano, siempre voy a cuidarte_

* * *

Todo lo que estaba saliendo en su vida estaba mal, su nacimiento, su niñez, su coronación, todo estaba malditamente mal, y recibir la gran traición de Pumyra solo le presagiaba su futuro.

Todos a su alrededor igualmente estaban desconcertados, nuca imaginaron aquello, pero debían de superarlo y continuar su misión, no permitirían que aquel ser obtuviera más poder, sacudir los escombros lamerse las heridas y continuar, pero quien hablo fue su hermano, siempre luciendo tan sereno y arrogante, teniendo las respuesta de todo, obteniendo lo que quería.

**_tenemos que continuar, no permitamos que mumra se nos adelante…_** los demás alrededor asintieron, no era de extrañar que cheetara le secundara.

**_nuestro deber es evitar que gane, vamos, sigamos adelante_** león-O solo se levantó caminando entre ellos y dejándolos atrás. Pantro pudo apreciar el dolor de su soberano, pero no era el indicado para consolale o darle alguna guía, pero debía confiar en que superaría esa herida. Mumra no se tentaba el corazón en nada, ni se detendría ante nada, y si a su enemigo le era imposible atacarle podría destrozarlo de otra forma, el corazón es la parte más vulnerable de cualquier guerrero, rey o ser vivo, y aquella mujer no le importo herirlo de esa manera, burlarse de esa forma.

Pasaron los días, algunas pequeñas batallas, algunos nuevos amigos, heroísmo, pero nada de eso parecía importarle ahora al joven rey, había perdido su impulso de seguir, y todos lo notaron, había dejado de hablar, de buscar a jaga. Cheetara lo extrañaba, el sabría qué hacer, era sumamente sabio y realmente el que creía en león-o, tampoco era indicada como para darle un consejo, lo haba traicionado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**__ve a hablar con el, realmente lo necesita…__** le dijo por debajo al tigre, este solo asintió y fue en dirección de su hermano

**__no cro que pueda hacer mucho…__** se sentía inseguro, esos últimos días no habían sido los mejores, y sabia que hablar lo que había sucedido con la puma seria un punto muy delicado que tratar

**__eres su hermano, lo conoces mejor que nadie. El único que puede ayudarle__**enfatizo las últimas palabras, debían recuperar a su líder, el tigre asintió y fue detrás de el.

Lo encontró unos metros lejos de los demas, al parecer queria estar lo mas apartado posible** _león o..._ **noto la atención en el león al escucharle, pero no se detendría por eso, lo toco del hombro**_ tenemos que..._ **el joven rey aparto con brusquedad su mano encarándolo

**_que, vas a reclamar me?. Porque todo te sale mejor a ti, no? Siempre fuiste superior a mí, el hijo que mis padres desearon, el Rey que el pueblo aclamaba, el dueño del corazón de la mujer que pensé me amaba_** cerró los puños, debía sacar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que resentía _**_ella daría mi cabeza por ti…__** dijo amargamente recordando el acontecimiento en el cual tygra estaba bajo manos enemigas

**_Nuestro padre tuvo mucha fe en ti_ **recordó en la agonía del rey solo nombras a su hijo legítimo, y despedirse de él, dejándolo a un lado

**_Solo al final, pero siempre tuvo más orgullo en ti que en mi_** se giró encarándolo, dejándose invadir por la ira _**si hubieras cumplido tu destino YO estaría bien_ **tygra abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego dolido _**pero no es de sorprender que tu padre te amara, todo sale bien para ti, no?_**

**_No digas cosas que no podrás borrar Leon-O_ **el pelaje del tigre comenzaba a erizarse, sus ojos se contraían dejando solo una línea en ellos, león-o sabía que estaba furioso, sonrió de medio lado

**_Me alegra que no estemos unidos por la sangre, pero sería más feliz que no existieras_ **lo había dicho, al fin lo había hecho, esperando el ataque que jamás recibió, solo tygra se dio la media vuelta y regreso por el sendero que había recorrido para encontrarlo, leono igual le dio la espalda. De cierta forma estaba aliviado, por fin había sacado algo de lo que siempre guardo, se dejó caer en el pasto contemplando a la luna.

Pasado el tiempo sintió el remordimiento crecer en él, había sido un estúpido al gritarle esas cosas, no había sido junto que se desquitara con el, todo había sido culpa de la momia y pumyra, había sido su culpa la jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma, llevo sus manos a su rostro, no había sido culpa suya al permitirle hacer eso, su constante rivalidad contra su hermano.

Pudo notar el brillo de la espada a su lado, era ligero pero notable que solo tardo algunos segundos, lo miro extrañado pero no le tomo importancia, se levantó y fue en dirección de los demás, sabia que debía disculparse con el, pero su orgullo, un estúpido orgullo le impedía hacerlo.

Al llegar con los otros no lo encontró **_donde esta tigra?_**

**_Fue con los cachorros a conseguir algo de alimento_ **le contesto la cheeta quien arreglaba junto a pantro lo que en esa noche seria su refugio. El león asintió, encargándose de crear una fogata

No paso mucho cuando regresaron había podido obtener provisiones, algunas frutas que crecían en el lugar y la pesca extraordinaria de tygra mencionada por la pequeña. El tigre sonrió no había sido la gran cosa solo había logrado pescar tres peces.

Todos cenaron, racionando las porciones pantro y tygra cedieron sus raciones de pescado a los pequeños los cuales tomaron muy gustosos, eran tiempo difíciles y mas aun para ellos quienes eran perseguidos por la momia y evitaban la ciudades o pueblos para evitar su destrucción.

Todo ese tiempo no hubo comunicación entre los hermanos, y eso estaba dividiendo al grupo, debían de hacer algo, pero solo estaba en manos de esos dos cabezas huecas.

* * *

Cuando todos dormían plácidamente, siendo el del turno de vigilancia tygra, león-o despertó de una pesadilla que no llego del todo de comprender, toco su cabeza, había sudado frio, quería recordar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, giro a un costado y noto el como la espada brillaba, con un poco más de intensidad que la última vez, se levantó tomándola entre sus brazos, e ojo del augurio se encontraba abierto. Era extraño, la miro por algunos momentos y esta disminuyo la intensidad al igual que cerraba su ojo.

**_que te sucede?_** podía percibir que la espada estaba "tensa" de alguna forma, volvió a dejarla junto a su guante y salió del campamento, quería refrescarse, y borrar las imágenes que se habían presentado en cuando toco la espada; eran confusas, mezcladas con el pasado, podía ver a leo en la nave, luego en el reino con avanzada edad, a la momia reír desde su tumba, a un tigre blanco entregándole una ofrenda a ese inmortal junto a una mujer que no pudo ver claramente.

No entendía en absoluto aquella información, que significaban realmente o en qué orden estaban _**_solo el podrá liberarse_ _**paro en seco, escuchaba esa voz demasiado cerca, miro en todas direcciones sin poder localizar de donde provenía. Un extraño silencio invadió el lugar, y por unos breves momentos se vio en un plácido jardín, uno en thundera.

Frente a él estaba el primer sobreano, Leo, con pelaje cano, platicando a un lado de él lo que era un chacal y por la vestimenta que llevaba sería igual de la realeza, no podía escucharlos hablar pero hubo un momento en el cual los leones cruzaron la mirada, solo unos segundos, Leo sonrió volviendo su atención al chacal el cual había notado su mirada fija, pero el no pudo localizarlo.

Y en un instante regreso a su realidad, estaba recostado en el pasto, y en su mano estaba el guantelete y la espada en la otra, que volvia regresar a su forma de reposo. Leon-o se levanto mirándola **_ ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?_**

* * *

Tygra se encontraba en la cima de un gran roble, había visto lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, la espada solo reaccionaba con él, en cuanto estuvo en sus manos la primera vez parecía solo un arma mas de batalla, pero en las manos de Leon-o, podría jurar que "cantaba"

**__"no tines la sangre correcta, es una lastima"__** siempre repetía Grune, pero nunca supo realmente a que se refería, era obvio que no era el hijo del rey, pero había mas leones que pudieron aportarla, jaga en sus años de juventud pudo empuñarla contra el rey rata, pero solo había sido una única ocasión que le costo al anciano consecuencias, pero los reyes del linaje puro solo podían tenerla, no solo era el sellado, era otra cosa mas.

Recordaba también el como Claudius hablaba con ella, parecía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero había algo de cordura en lo que decía, recibía conocimiento que incluso el clérigo mas erudito llegaba a ignorar, esa espada les pertenecía en totalidad, algo mas alla de simple herencia.

* * *

Comenzaba a amanecer, pronto pantro despertaría para su turno de vigilancia esa ultimas horas. Tygra se estiro masajeando sus tensos músculos, su hermano había vuelto después de un corto tiempo de ausencia, comenzó a descender del roble que lo mantenía oculto, pero antes de tocar el piso diviso a dos lagartos rondando cerca, volvió a esconderse, preguntándose como era que los habían encontrado, abrió un ter comunicador, le avisaría a cheetara del peligro, pero mala fue su fortuna al tener al chacal encima de el, haciéndolo caer al piso, torciéndole el brazo y tapando su boca.

**_gatito malo, jajjajjaa_ **comenzo a reir, siendo el mismo que alertara a los otros, el mandril le dio un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo caer.

**_eres un imbécil_**

**_lo dice el imbeci que dejo escapar a mi gatito?_** el mandril abrió los ojos, y apunto a su presa, pero esta ya se había escapado, tygraa había usado su camuflaje, entrando al escondite, para ese momento, todos habían despertado, preparandoce para lo que sería una intensa batalla.

Pronto los ataques no se hicieron esperar, bombas de gas y explosiones los sacaron enfrentándose cada quien a 20 lagartijas por felino.

* * *

Todos corrieron sin mirar atrás, pantro encendió el tanque felino y emprendió la huida, una estrategia considerada baja ya que dejaba a sus camaradas atrás, cheetara peleaba junto a tygra, el cual hacían un fantástico equipo, Leon-o pudo notarlo sintiendo envidia ocasionando una distracción fatal, el mandril había aprovechado esos segundos en posicionarse detrás de él y golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer inconsciente

**_LEON-O!_** gritaron al unisono los cachorros alertando a los otros dos adultos quienes miraron en la dirección de los pequeños, el joven rey era llevado a cuestas al interior de la nave. Eso estaba mal, no solo tendrían la espada si no a la única persona que podría empuñarla.

**_cheetara, corre lo mas rápido que puedas, no permitas que lo suban a la nave_** el tigre miraba con impotencia como lo trasladaban, la cheeta asintió y corrió como jamás lo había hecho antes, confiaba en su amante, y nunca la mandaría a la batalla sin algún plan. En cuanto pudo alcanzarlo comenzó a embestirlos, tirándolos de la plataforma, dando espacio libre para su escape, y en cuanto iba a ser golpeada la mujer, un disparo certero a la pierna del atacante la salvo, ella miro en la dirección del disparo, tygra se encontraba en posición, no era tan veloz como ella, pero sus disparos eran certeros, ella le sonrió y volvió a su marcha, siendo ahora el tigre quien le habría paso, y la cubría.

Leon-O comenzaba a despertarse, aún estaba aturdido por el golpe que recibió, pero no tanto como para enterarse de lo que sucedía, el mandril se percató que ya no estaba inconsciente pero antes de poder darle otro golpe, cheetara lo había detenido con su báculo, y apoyándose para darle una patada en la cara alejándolo varios pasos del león, este callo al suelo sin mucha gracia, sujetándose apenas del barandal. La clérigo la ayudo a reincorporarse percatándose que estuvieran bien.

**_Leon-o, no puedes distraerte de esa forma en una batalla, la guerra se perdería si caes_** o estaba sermoneando? Ella?,

**_NO TENÍENE NINGÚN DERECHO DE DECIRME TALES COSAS, NO ERES MI MADRE NO ERES NADIE**_ La molestia en el león era demasiado, la chica no se retractaría en sus palabra, jaga le había ordenando que lo apoyara pero eso solo había confundido las cosas, y mal interpreto sus intentos de apoyo, aún era un niño, uno que necesitaba una fuerte bofetada para hacerle reaccionar, la cual estaría en su mejilla si no fuera porque el mandril se había recuperado y sujetaba su muñeca, lanzándola en el interior de la nave, león-O grito su nombre pero recibió el mismo trato.

Tygra ya se encontraba corriendo en su dirección, su arma se había quedado sin energía, y el reto entre esos dos felinos les hiso ignorar sus gritos de peligro. Solo deban irse, eso era todo, mantener la mente frían en el campo de batalla, consejo que tanto su padre como grune le habían dicho y que mantenía.

La nave comenzaba a tener una altura inalcanzable, pero pudo ingeniárselas para poder subir a ella, ahora tenía el elemento sorpresa. Miro a los niños los cuales se encontraban solos en el desolado evento, trago amargo, podría ser la última vez que los viera.

Ambos fueron lanzados a una celda, su amo estaría complacido al recibir tal regalo, su espada y guantelete fue llevado a un lugar seguro muy lejos del rey.

**_Tygra nos salvara_** dijo la mujer solo logrando aumentar el enojo del menor.

**_ porque no solo esto termina ya, no quiero saber nada mas, estoy cansado, agotado, todo lo que hago sale mal, he sido traicionado por personas que jamás pensé que lo harían, mi padre esta muerto, pantro nos abandono, seguramente seremos asesinados por mumra y el se quedara con la piedra y todos sufrirán una muerte agon.._** el sonido del fuerte golpe sonó en todo el lugar, el cuerpo de león callo en el suelo en cámara lenta, mientras sentía su mejilla arder, en cuanto toco el suelo miro a quien tenía enfrente. Cheetara lo veía molesta aun con la mano en el aire. Leon-O se toco la mejilla.

Por unos instantes no dijeron nada, cheetara respiro hondo, arrodillandoce frente a su soberano **_tienes miedo, lo sé. Pero muchos dependen de ti, no solo puedes regresar a casa y esconderte en tu cama ignorando a todos. Has hecho muchas cosas las cuales jamás creíste realizar…_** le sonrió **_ eres compasivo y aprecias la vida de todos, recuerdo al joven que se interpuso en el castigo hacia un lagarto, y a pesar de que todos estuvieron en tu contra lo protegiste_** león-O bajo la mirada, eso había sido un error, ahora lo entendía, dejo que se filtraran en el reino**_ muchos cometemos errores, pero debemos tratar de solucionarlos_** cerro los ojos un momento y tomo la mano y rostro del león **_ Perdóname por confundir tus sentimientos hacia a mí, perdóname por ser indiferente contigo, perdóname por no haberte protegido de Pumyra. Jamas podre darte consejos como jaga, pero créeme que no estás solo_** león-O la miro con los ojos abiertos, no tenia idea de que sentir, o que proseguía ahora. Solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo. No solo tenia miedo, estaba aterrado, enojado. Había pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, era el principal protagonista en toda la historia, a única esperanza, debía ser fuerte, madurar. Cheetara correspondió el abrazo, era demasiado peso sobre los hombros de un adolescente.

El cuerpo del guardia se estrelló contra su puerta, ambos miraron en aquella dirección, y vieron sorprendidos el cómo aparecía Tygra **_fueron unos minutos solos y ya están abrazadoce_** dijo con tono molesto el tigre, la mujer sonrió y al instante en que se abrió la puerta se lanzo a el abrazándolo del cuello, besándose.

**__ no debes dejarme sola__** tygra le sonrió abrazándola, Leon-o salió sintiendo que sobraba en el lugar, pero tigra revolvió su cabello, un gesto que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

**_ estas bien?_** león-o lo mirón un momento y asintió

**_se llevaron la espada y el guante no se a dónde…._**

**_la cabina principal…_** el león lo miro extrañado **_ los vi en cuanto venia aquí_**

**_y porque no recuperaste la espada, es lo principal_**

**_ los seres que más amo estaban aquí, la espada es secundaria…_** el león lo miro sorprendido, nunca el tigre había dicho algo como eso, jamás en su larga vida juntos, porque ahora era así **_bien vayamos por la espada_** le sonrió camuflándose de inmediato

* * *

Y esta es la Tercera y Ultima parte del fic tan fastastico que hiso mi amiga Seike/labruja mala , si gustan saber las pre-cuelas visiten estos link (recuerden juntaqr los espacios)

www . fanfiction s/7508285/1/Encuentros-fortuitos

www . fanfiction s/7547246/1/Afecto


End file.
